The Werewolf Escapade
by Lunadeath
Summary: HarryRemus slash. Harry is tired of the angst and hurt he's been feeling ever since his fifth year. To help lighten himself up, he comes up with a prank to pull on an unsuspecting Remus Lupin.


Title: The Werewolf Escapade

Pairing: Remus/Harry

Rating: PG to PG-13 (depending on things yet to come if I continue)

Notes: I do not know if I will continue this. We'll see what my muse can come up with later. This was something that was stuck in my head – some strange plot bunny, if you will. The bunny demanded to be written by placing a knife to my neck and making little threats. This is, of course, post-OOTP.

**This is NOT to be confused with my other fic Werewolf's Lifemate. THAT one is on AFF and isn't appropriate for this site. This one is completely different!**

Warnings: **Slash**, hint of fluff, spoilers to all the books, I'd reckon. Darkish!Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Never have, never will. Damn.

* * *

He didn't like it here, but he didn't want to be with the Dursleys either. Dumbledore had said that it was safer here, at Grimmauld Place; there were more protective wards around the place, and since quite a few knew that he stayed with the Weasleys' during half his summer, he would be more at risk at the Weasleys' house. 

Harry had been here for almost two weeks now, and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, had been here for only a few days. They tried (well, Hermione mostly) to help ease his pain at the loss of Sirius, but he pretended to ignore most of it.

Couldn't they see that he did _not_ want to talk about it? They knew better about Cedric, but suddenly, because it was Sirius, they need to open their mouths? The last time Hermione had tried to talk to him about it, she got an earful from him.

_"I don't want to talk about it, Hermione! How many times must I tell you!"_

She shrunk back, looking hurt, but Harry just ignored her pained expression and continued to stare out the window.

He was still here, staring out at the Muggle world. Nobody knew that the house existed, that he was peering down at them all with a cold, almost detached look. After a few minutes, he shuddered, surprised by his sudden dark feelings. He needed something to make him forget, to get this morbid feeling away from him, to stop the squeezing vice around his heart.

_What would Sirius do?_ Harry thought. He would possibly mope about for a while, but what would he do to make himself feel better? What would his father do?

_Aggravate Snape, of course._ But did he want to do that? He didn't think being a bully was a good idea. Harry's eyes had widened in realization. _A prank! Why didn't I think of that in the first place?_

Because you were moping and feeling at fault for the past two and a half months?

Harry snarled at the other voice in his head. It was possibly the "angel" in him saying it. The devil was the one that kept whispering in his ear how much at fault he was, and that he was the one that technically killed Sirius. Harry didn't like listening to the little devil voice. It made his pain worse. It's not really your fault…said the angel-like voice. It wasn't anyone's fault. You didn't know…

_I should have!_ Harry shouted at the angel voice. He could almost feel the angel in him wince at his own tone. Ok, so he was beating himself up unnecessarily… _A prank! It's a grand idea!_ That could've only been the devil voice speaking. Harry didn't care. In a way, they were both right. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself, stop blaming himself, and try enjoying life. It was what Sirius would do.

Now the question was, what sort of prank? What would be appropriate? Ok, maybe not so much appropriate as entertaining. He couldn't prank his friends. Well, maybe he could, in a way… he could do something that could shock everyone.

Just as Harry was contemplating on what to do, the bedroom door opened quietly. He knew someone entered, but he didn't wish to address them first.

"Harry? Um, are you feeling all right enough to eat something?" it was Hermione. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stiffen at the sound of her voice. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her, especially after the way she kept badgering him.

"Yes," he said tensely. "I suppose starving myself would only make things easier for Voldemort."

He didn't move from his spot when he spoke, but he could tell that the way he said that, it must have made Hermione flinch or something, because she went suddenly silent.

"You don't have to be so morbid," she said.

"Oh, because it's not in my character?" he sneered. He still didn't turn to look at her.

"Harry…" she sighed. Harry wanted to tell her to shut up, but he found he couldn't open his mouth for fear that he'd snap at her again, or start to shout again. "Harry…" she tried again. "Come downstairs, ok? Mrs. Weasley is worried about you. We… we all are."

"Uh huh," he said. He lowered his gaze, intent on turning around, but he didn't. "When's Lupin getting here?"

"Oh, um… he should be back sometime today. Why?"

"Let me know when he gets here."

"Why?" she said again. Harry wanted to choke her.

"Because!" he shouted. Then he forced his voice to sound gentler. "Just let me know… it's important."

"Harry, aren't you going to come down and eat something?"

Harry's fists clenched at his sides. "No. Not right now. Maybe later…"

"Fine," she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "I'll just go tell Mrs. Weasley that you won't come down to eat, then."

"Go ahead," said Harry. "Tattle all you want. It's what you do best, isn't it?"

Hermione gasped loudly in what Harry figured was disgust. He didn't mean to be rude to her, but he wasn't in the mood to be all proper and manners right now.

"Fine!" she said loudly, and when she left, she slammed the door behind her. Harry could hear her footsteps thundering as she went downstairs. Harry counted backwards from five, and sure enough, Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming.

He had an idea for a prank, but he wasn't sure how well it would be received. On one hand, he really didn't give a rat's arse. On the other hand, it was one way of coming out without even saying he was. The plan in his head formed as he smiled wickedly; Sirius's mother's shouts of filth and mudbloods were drowned out.

* * *

It was a good hour later when Ron and Hermione came into the room. Harry had moved to the bed, curled in a ball on his side as he stared into space. 

"Harry," said Ron. "Lupin's here."

"Yes, and whatever you're planning, Harry, it better not be something that will make Lupin angry with you." Hermione said.

Harry slowly sat up and looked at them.

"What makes you think I'm planning something?"

"Um… aren't you?"

Harry sighed. He wondered when he started to be so readable.

"Look," started Harry. He inhaled sharply and then breathed back out slowly. "I just want to try lighten the mood a bit. If anyone asks, just tell them that you didn't know either…"

"Didn't know what?" said Hermione, looking suspicious. "Harry, what are you going to do? Are you thinking of playing a joke on Lupin?"

"It's not as bad as you think, ok? Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Hermione huffed. "Well!"

"Ron, go make sure that the others are around. It would be better if they were all in one room."

"An audience, eh?" Ron said with a quirky smile. "All right, mate. As long as it doesn't hurt Lupin…" he let the sentence trail off for a brief moment, and then turned and left the room.

Hermione stood, staring at Harry with her arms crossed over her chest. She was looking like a mother prepared to rant and lecture her young child, but then she finally turned and went out the door too.

Harry smirked and lay back down on the bed, feeling a bit more content with the world.

* * *

Finally, what seemed like hours but was only about fifteen minutes later, Ron opened the door ajar and said through the door: "Ok, Harry. Everyone's in the kitchen. They're all getting ready to have dessert. Mum's not too happy that you haven't ate yet, so now would be a good time to show up." 

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry. He sat up slowly, feeling the butterflies flutter against the walls of his stomach a little. He was anxious, and maybe a little nervous, but he wanted to do this. No one would suspect a thing. They wouldn't think innocent, sweet, polite Harry would play such a prank. With the thought of promising to make it up to Lupin later, he quickly preened in front of the mirror (messing his hair up a bit more so it looked more like his father's), tested out his innocent faces, and then hurried downstairs.

Ron was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He had a mischievous grin planted on his face, and Harry knew that he had Ron's back. Ron patted him encouragingly on his shoulder as he stood before his best friend. Harry smiled his first real smile in what seemed like ages. Consequences be damned. The Marauder blood was flowing in his veins, and he wasn't about to waste it. His father (and Sirius) would be proud.

The moment Harry walked into the kitchen, his eyes fell almost immediately on Remus Lupin, his old Hogwarts professor. The table was filled with all the Weasley children (minus Percy, and Ron, who was standing behind him), members from the Order, a few Aurors, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and even Dumbledore, whom was sitting at the very end of the table.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley, "it's about time you came down to eat. Pull up a chair here and—"

"Remus!" Harry suddenly squealed. His face radiated complete joy as his plan went into action. He hurried over to the other side of the table, happily noticing that everyone's eyes were on him. He just barely noticed Hermione frowning and staring at him suspiciously. He ignored it as he made his way to Remus, beaming as brightly as he could. "I missed you!" he announced loudly, and then promptly planted himself into Remus's lap.

Remus gasped softly at the sudden appearance of Harry in his lap. He smiled politely at Harry's happy face. Harry loosely laid his arms over Remus's shoulders, clasping his hands together behind Remus's head. Remus's arms automatically moved around Harry's torso.

"Uh, hello, Harry," said Remus, looking a bit nervous.

Harry pouted. "Haven't you missed me?" he leaned in closer to Remus's face.

"Of course I missed you, Harry…"

"Oh, Remus!" Harry said with glee. For a split second, Remus was baffled as to why Harry had suddenly began to call him by his first name, when he suddenly found his lips being covered with Harry's. Harry was kissing him! And in front of everyone!

"Harry!" Remus said as he pulled away, incredulously. Harry wasn't paying attention to the others in the room, but he had a feeling that the silence around them meant that he had everyone in shock.

"But, I missed you," said Harry, looking like a wounded puppy. "I missed your naked body next to mine—I missed your lips, the way you kiss, your warm breath on me—everything!" And then, he was kissing him again. Remus let out a small 'oomph!' when Harry rushed at him a bit too roughly, wrapping his arms tightly around Remus's neck and threading his fingers through Remus's hair.

"Harry!" said Mrs. Weasley in a very horror-struck tone. "R-Remus! What is the meaning of this?"

Remus had to pry Harry off of him so that he could speak. "M-Molly, it's not what you think!"

"What?" Harry gasped. "Are you—you're ashamed of us, aren't you?"

"Er—" Remus started. "Harry, I don't know what you're talking about…"

Harry's lower lip quivered. "I thought—I thought you loved me! All those things we did…" Remus looked like a fish out of water as he stared at Harry. Harry got out of Remus's lap, forcing small tears to fall from his eyes. "I can't believe you, Remus! Everything we did… the words you said to me… it was all a lie, wasn't it?" Harry shouted.

Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Harry cut him off.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME! THAT WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER! YOU _LIED_ TO ME!" and with that, Harry ran out of the kitchen, pretending to be crying.

The room buzzed in deadly silence as they all stared, dumbfounded, at Remus. And then, Remus excused himself and quickly got up and followed Harry.

* * *

Harry shut the door to his and Ron's bedroom and then began to crack up. Ron entered the room shortly, also laughing and looking appalled at the same time. 

"I can't believe you did that, Harry!" said Ron with a half-amused look on his face. "Oh my God… the look on Remus's face… on _everyone's face!_"

"It was hysterical!" Harry said, chuckling. He sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I cannot believe you," said Ron, shaking his head. "Honestly, Harry… you kissed him!"

"What better way to come out?" Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Come—come out? You mean to tell me that you're really…"

Harry blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah. Well, um… I still like girls, but… guys are nice too."

Ron just stared, looking like one of those spooky looking trees that had faces on them, or something similar.

Before Harry could say anything, the door burst open and in walked—stamped—Remus. Harry turned his head the moment he heard the door open and his face fell when he saw that it was Remus.

To Harry's surprise, Remus closed the door quietly. He walked over just as quiet, but the expression on his face looked as if he wanted to scream. When he reached the bed, he crossed his arms across his chest and looked down on Harry with an indescribable stare.

"You've got some explaining to do," he said.

"Er—" said Ron, "I'll just be going—" he edged away from them, and then when he made it to the door, he bolted out.

Harry didn't know what to say. A few things did come to mind, but they all sounded silly. He could feel his cheeks heat up in what was mostly embarrassment, and something else entirely. He smiled.

"Hi, Remus," he said.

Remus sighed, shook his head, and then uncrossed his arms. "Just _what_ were you trying to prove a few minutes ago?"

Harry looked away and blushed. "Um… I'll make it up to you," he said. "I promise. I told myself, I _promised_ myself that I would make it up to you. I just needed—" he paused.

"Needed what, Harry? To humiliate someone?"

"No! That's not it!" he laughed nervously.

Remus looked at him appointingly and then said, "Explain."

Harry looked down at his lap and fiddled with his hands anxiously. He took a deep breath, and then tried his best to sum it up in a few words.

"I needed to lighten things up… to lighten _myself_ up. I was—I think that the darkness in me was starting to scare me. Remus, I've been moping, so Ron and Hermione say, for over three months! I was snapping at almost everyone, especially Hermione, who was trying so hard to make me feel better. I've had a lot of time to brood and think, and I just wanted to do something to get myself out of a funk. Do you see?" Harry ended his small speech and looked up into Remus's face.

Remus wasn't looking angry anymore, and for that Harry was very thankful.

"Why in the world did you pick me?" he asked softly as he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed.

Harry did his best to look anywhere but at Remus. He knew he was blushing a little, but he couldn't hide it.

"Remus, I—I'm not sure exactly why I picked you. I suppose it's because you're the remaining _real_ Marauder." Remus understood the significance behind that. "Or perhaps because…" Harry paused, complete embarrassment clearly forming on his face. Remus kindly waited for Harry to continue. "Because… I wanted to come out, but more with action than words. And…" he opened his mouth a few times, but then closed it, unsure if he should say his other reason.

"You're gay, then?" Remus asked softly. Harry nodded, then shrugged his shoulders.

"Partially, I think. Bisexual, maybe," he said.

Remus only looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.

"And you didn't do this with Ron because you didn't want him to hate you?"

Harry went red, still staring at his lap.

"I didn't do it with Ron, because…" he lowered his voice, "I'm not attracted to him."

The silence was very heavy. Harry didn't dare look up in case he saw absolute horror on Remus's face.

"Well," said Remus slowly after such a long pause, "I guess that explains it."

Harry's head snapped up. "You're not mad at me?" Although Harry's prank idea had been thought out and planned with wickedness, he didn't fully want the older man to hate or be angry with him. He couldn't live with himself if Remus began to ignore him for the rest of the summer.

"No, I don't hate you," Remus said gently. "It is quite the shock, but not unheard of. Sirius had…" Remus's voice started to tremble, "been a bit open with relationships. He was into girls—some of them—but he preferred guys overall. I think that your father had even, once or twice, thought about doing things with a guy. For all I know, he and Sirius _did_ do something. It's not uncommon for boys stuck in dorms to give each other favors."

Harry's mouth had dropped open in shock about midway through Remus's little speech and then had dropped even further at the mention of favors.

"Oh my god… my father and Sirius?"

Remus smiled warmly. "It's possible. But now we know who your father favored most."

"My mum," said Harry feeling rather light-hearted.

"Yes."

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts about his parents that he didn't even notice Remus moving a hand toward him until he felt it on top of his own. It made him jump slightly and blush; his gaze slowly moved from their hands up to Remus's warm, brown eyes.

"Remus…" Harry said softly, not sure of what to say. He was glad to note that it was a bit easier to say Remus's name now after what had just occurred. Remus gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You're attracted to me," he said. It wasn't a question, and Harry knew for certain that he had been caught. Of course he liked Remus—he liked Remus ever since his third year, but it was mostly admiration and friendship then. He had a certain bond between the other wizard that he wasn't sure of, and now his feelings had grown along with his body.

Harry smiled a little when his eyes had reached Remus's, trying not to blush too much. "Yeah," he said. "I am, and… I have feelings for you, as well."

A small tinge colored Remus's cheeks and nose, but he smiled back softly at Harry.

"I had a feeling you did," he said. "There were quite a few times when I noticed you blushing when I was teaching you the Patronus Charm."

Harry's eyes widened in slight shock and he went even redder. "I—I did?" he gasped.

Remus smiled. "It's ok, Harry. There's nothing to be ashamed of. It's perfectly normal to get a crush on a teacher at least once during your school years."

Harry couldn't stop blushing, but he also couldn't stop staring into Remus's eyes.

"I—er—that is, would you—?" Harry stammered.

"Would I what?" Remus asked politely.

Harry lowered his gaze from Remus's to Remus's midsection. "Would you like to… sit by the fire with me tonight?" he whispered.

Remus didn't seem too surprised at the question. He smiled softly, endearingly, at Harry and said, "Yes, I would love to."

TBC?


End file.
